


Blast from the Past

by Purriencess1028



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Master Fu knows all, Mentors, Reveal, new powers, past chat noir, past ladybug - Freeform, post-reveal, pre-reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-05 08:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purriencess1028/pseuds/Purriencess1028
Summary: Who were the previous Ladybug and Chat Noir? Who else had been worthy enough to withhold so much power? These are the questions Marinette and Adrien seem to be so occupied with. So who was it? There is only one person we ask such a question that knows the answer. Master Fu.Enjoy! ; )





	1. They're made for each other

Master Fu closed the door behind him and sunk to the floor. His thoughts were scattered and he was overwhelmed with emotion.

He was only certain of one thing:

_'I must contact him.'_

The old man got up and walked to the record player.

"Master?" His companion Wayzz looked at him with a concerned expression.

"It's time Wayzz." Master Fu didn't even turn to look at the kwami, as he opened the secret compartment.

In the middle of the case, where the ladybug and black cat miraculous were, he lifts up the small cylinder to reveal two pieces of paper. Master Fu picks up the one labeled "CHAT NOIR", and dials the number.

"Hello?" the other man on the line answered with an irritated tone.

"Hello Chat Noir," the old man said with a grin. The other line was silent for a moment.

"...Master Fu?" the man said with a shaky voice.

"Yes?" said Master Fu. He was greeted with silence. The person in the other line cleared his throat.

"I see you've made some new recruits, if the news is anything to base off of."

"Yes, do you approve?"

"Why do you need my approval?"

"I don't. I just wanted to see what you had to say about my chosens."

"Well they're doing alright I suppose. But they got nothing on me and...." the line was silent for a moment.

"Ladybug?" the other man's breath hitched.

"Have you found her?"

"Have you?"

"If I did I wouldn't be asking you."

"What makes you think I would know?"

"Because I know you and I can tell you know where she is." Master Fu paused at this.

"Yes, I know."

"Then tell me!"

"I can not."

"Why the hell not?!" the man says with growing anger.

"It isn't the right time."

"Right time my ass! It's been 30 years!"

"Don't fret, your reveal shall be soon."

"When?"

"Never mind that. I have a task for you."

"What do you want now old man?"

"It's about Adrien."

"What about Adrien? I haven't seen him since he was 2 years old and he puked on me." Master Fu chuckled a bit. "Don't tell me something happened to him."

"He is safe. Don't you worry about a thing." Master Fu's smile faded a bit. "However, you should know something."

"What is it?"

"Don't you see a resemblance?"

"What do you me-" the line when quiet. "No..."

"Yes..." Master Fu sighed.

"You're telling me that you gave my ring to that snot nose nephew of mine?!"

"He was worthy." Master Fu says simply.

"Master why did you do this? He's all I have left! Don't you see?!" The man began rant, while Master Fu listened intently, hanging on every word. "My parents have been dead quite some time now, I can't find MY Ladybug, and Gabriel has been in deep depression ever since Emilie disappeared! Adrien is literally the only family I have that isn't either dead, missing, or uncooperative to communication. I can't let anything happen to him."

Master Fu was silent for a while, thinking about how to tell him what he needs to do. "That's the point of me calling."

"What do you mean?"

"I just watched the latest akuma fight in person. Ladybug and Chat Noir played it off well but I could see that the fight has taken a toll on them." Master Fu paused for a moment to let him words sink in. "They have gotten to a point where they need to be growing together. So, I believe they need to start having mentors."

"Mentors? You want me to teach my nephew about being Chat Noir?"

"Yes. It will help them to develop their powers and work together."

"Why should I help him find his Ladybug when I can't find mine?"

Master Fu smiled while thinking back on a rainy day. "Because they're made for each other." the line quiet, then the old man heard a sigh.

"I guess I could show the kid what a pro looks like."

"Good . I will also be contacting Ladybug to mentor the girl. There will also be a reveal for everyone so the new heroes can work and communicate with each other out of costume."

"Did you say reveal? To Ladybug?"

"Yes." the other man took a deep breath and contemplated how to say this.

"If you don't mind me asking." he pauses and the thinks carefully about his words. "The new Ladybug, what's her name?"

Master Fu smiled at this, and sighed.

_'It won't hurt.'_ He said to himself.

"Marinette." Master Fu said softly before ending the call.


	2. Felix it is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien meets his uncle, which he didn't even know he had. Poor Adrien.

**_Adrien's POV_ **

The alarm went off loudly in Adrien's ear.

_BEEP BEEP_

The boy groaned and rolled over to turn off the alarm. He sat up and winced, holding his side in pain.

 _'That's right...'_ he thought,  _'I have a bruised rib.'_

The akuma yesterday had been a difficult one. He was a Sumo wrestler that lost a match and shamed his honor, named Dumbo Somo. Adrien laughed when he heard this, then was picked up and thrown towards a brick wall, hitting his side. Thankfully, his suit absorbed most of the blow, but he didn't walk away without some battle scars.

Adrien got out of bed and walked to his bathroom. After taking a shower he looked at the big purple and black spot on his side.

 _'I just hope I can't play off the pain today.'_ He thinks to himself, walking back into his spacious bedroom.

"Adrien breakfast is ready for in the dining room." Nathalie said in a monotone, knocking on his bedroom door.

"Thank you Nathalie." He says after towel drying his hair.

The teen proceeded to get dressed and called for Plagg.

"What?" The kwami complains floating out of his trash can and toward his chosen.

"I let you sleep, but we have to leave now."

"That sounds more like a 'you problem'." The kwami turned to go back to his trash can. The blonde grabbed his tiny tail and pulled him back.

"Come on Plagg, I've already got your Camembert packed for today." The kwami turned at this and flew in to the book bag. "That's what I thought."

Adrien walked to the dining room and ate his breakfast while Nathalie read off his schedule to him. Which, to his delight, was relatively clear. After he finished eating he stood up and grabbed his bag.

"Also, your father would like to speak to you in his office before you go to school." Nathalie says not looking up from her tablet.

"Thank you Nathalie." Adrien says as he walks to his father's office.

What could his father need that's so important to talk about before school? Adrien didn't recall doing anything that his father would look down upon. His grades were great, he hasn't been acting up, and his last photo shoot went perfectly. So, what could he need?

Adrien took a deep breath and gently knocked on the door.

"Enter." Gabriel's harsh voice boomed through the door. The boy slowly opened the door and walked in, closing the door behind him. His father sits at his desk watching him.

"You wanted to see me father?" Adrien makes eye contact and with him and stands as straight as possible.

"Yes I have a surprise for you." Gabriel says emotionless.

"Surprise?" Adrien says his voice laced with shock. His father gestures to the man sitting in front of his desk, whom  he had not noticed until now, with a gentle smile. The man stands and walks toward him and stops in front of the boy.

"Hello Adrien." He says with a gentle tone and a smile. "You probably don't remember me."

"This is my older brother Felix."  Gabriel says somehow now next to the man. Adrien stays silent for a moment, taking this new information.

 _'Okay so now I have a uncle that I never knew about, wonderful.'_ He thinks to himself.

"You can call me Uncle Felix, or Uncle Fe, or just Felix. Whatever you perfer."

"Okay Unc- um Felix." The boy says still a bit confused.

"Felix will be occupying you at school today." Gabriel says with annoyance lacing his voice.

 _'What?!'_ Adrien thinks

"Why?" He says confused.

"Because I haven't seen my nephew in years and I want to know what your life is like now." Felix says.

_'Oh yeah I'm just a normal kid who goes to school, does his homework, and occasionally fights crime in a leather clad cat costume. Totally normal.'_

"Um okay I guess, but we'll have to check in with the school first." Adrien turns to walk out.

"I've already contacted the school, it's been taken care of." Gabriel dismisses them with his hand and walks back to his work.

"Thank you father." Adrien says and walks out while Felix closes the door.

"So," Felix says with a clap of his hands. "How far is the school?"

"Just down the road." Adrien answers with a shrug, as they walk outside.

"And you take the car?" He asks pointing to the black car in the driveway. Adrien nods.

"That's just a waste of gas and money. And it's depriving you of your daily exercise." Felix walks up to Gorilla and waves him away. "There will be no need for the car. We'll walk." Gorilla nods and gets into the car to put it in the garage.

Adrien stands in shock with a smile on his face. "I've been trying to tell father that since I started school."

"Come on kid, let's get going."

Adrien and Felix walk a while in silence. Adrien took this time to study the man beside him. He was tall, much like his father if not taller. His blond hair has started to turn gray, and is pinned back behind his ears. He looked to be in his late 40s. He had dull grey-blue eyes that you would think he would come off as a dull, uncaring person. However, by his actions Adrien could assume he was a happy person, but Adrien had had his fair share of hiding emotions, this man was not happy.

"How come you haven't taken an interest in my life until now?" Adrien asks with honest curiosity, breaking the silence. Felix tapped his chiseled chin.

"I've always had a interest in your life," he says simply. "You may not have known it, but I know more than you think." He says with a wink. The boy flinches at this for a reason unknown to him.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Jeez kid what's with all the questions? I thought I was supposed to be learning about  _your_ life," Felix pauses for a moment, a glint of mischief in his eye. "Besides, haven't you ever heard the saying: 'curiosity killed the  _cat_ '?"

Adrien freezes and looks up at Felix with eyes full of fear, while the man doesn't stop walking. He turns and starts walking backwards to shout.

"Come on we haven got all day!"

Adrien breaks out of his froze state and runs to catch up with him, mind still jumbled with confusion.

The pair end up in front of the Dupain-Cheng bakery. Felix stops and looks up at the building, causing the teen to stop as well.

"What is it?" Adrien asks, walking back to him.

"I can't believe this place is still here..." the mans says idly to himself.

"What do you mean?" Felix doesn't answer, but just looks a Adrien with smirk.

_'Why does that look familiar?'_

"Do you know who lives here?" Felix asks the young boy. Adrien's face lights up as he recalls memories of the small family inside (including a girl from a certain rainy day).

"Tom Dupain and Sabine Cheng run this bakery. There daughter, Marinette, goes to school with me." Felix's eyes widen at the mention of his classmate.

"Did you say Marinette?" Adrien gives him reluctant nod. Felix looks at him for a moment and looks at the watch on his wrist. "We've got some time, let's get a croissant."

As Felix walks inside, Adrien watches him, mouth gaping.  _'Best. Uncle. EVER!!'_ **(#letadrieneat)**

The teen follows after him and is greeted by the smiling woman behind the counter. When she sees Adrien, she comes out from behind the counter.

"Adrien hello!" She says cheerfully giving him a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm doing well Mrs. Cheng." He answers with a smile.

"Are you here for Marinette? I'll go get-" the woman then notices the man beside him and turns to gape at him, with Felix sharing the expression. "Felix?" The man regains his composure enough to greet the woman.

"Hello Sabine. Long time no see huh?" He awkwardly waves at her.

"I'll say! It's been what 30 years?"

"Yeah."

"So, what brings you back to Paris?" Felix gestures to Adrien.

"He does." Seeing the look of confusion on the woman's face, he decides to rephrase it. "Adrien is my nephew."

"Oh." Sabine says making the connection. "I can't believe I hadn't realized it before. Well it's a small world isn't it?"

"I guess you could say that." Felix smirks a little. Adrien, who is completely lost, decides to speak up.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your reunion," he says, gaining both of their attention. "But how exactly do you two know each other?" The adults look at each other, and back at Adrien, and laugh.

"I'm sorry dear we didn't mean to exclude you." Sabine says kindly after their laughter had died down a bit.

"Me and her sister went to high school together." Felix explains, which had cleared up some of the clouding in Adrien's head. Felix the turns back to Sabine. "Which reminds me, how is Bridgette?"

"Well, she moved back to China. And she comes to visit every once in a while." Sabine thinks for a moment. "Actually she just called me and asked if she could come to visit. I'll have to contact you when she does. She'll be so happy to see you again!"

"That sounds great." Felix gives her a small smile and they exchange numbers. "While we're here, could we get a couple croissants?"

"Of course!" Sabine goes back behind the counter and places two fresh croissants in a bag. When Felix reaches for his wallet, she stops him. "It's on the house."

"Thank you." Felix looks at his watch again. "We better get going."

"Oh well, you might as well take Marinette with you." Sabine states as she turns to the stairs. "That way she won't be late, and you can meet her." Felix nods as the woman starts up the stairs. 

"So give me a warning, is she crazy?" Felix asks turning to Adrien.

"What? No!" Adrien says with shock. "No she's really cool. She our class president and is really talented with fashion and sewing. But for some reason when she's around me, it's like she's uncomfortable. I don't think she likes me very much."

"Hmmm..." Felix think for a moment, and just as he opens his mouth to speak. A loud bang is heard from upstairs. Which is then followed by a girl running down the stairs and tripping over own feet at the bottom. Luckily Adrien had gotten there in time to catch her.

"Careful, that could have done some real damage." He says trying to help the girl stand on her own two feet again. She blushes furiously and gives the boy an awkward smile.

"T-Thanks A-Adrien."

Felix takes in the scene before him, and is reminded of his teen years. However, the encounters he had with Bridgette had been much different. Felix decides to speak up this time, introducing himself.

"Hello young lady," Felix takes her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you." The girl looks at him in confusion.

"This is my uncle, Felix Agreste." Adrien says with a smile.

"He went to school with your Aunt Bridgette." Sabine says, coming down the stairs. Hearing this, Marinette smiles at Felix and returns his handshake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Mr. Agreste." Felix chuckles at her confidence and politeness.

"Please call me Felix," he says kindly. "When you say 'Mr. Agreste' it sounds like my brother." Adrien chuckles a little and tries to cover it with a cough. Marinette giggles at his behavior, and looks away blushing when he sees her.

"O-Ok," the girl says recovering. "Felix it is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn Marinette! Back at it again with that s-s-stuttering. (I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist)


	3. Enter Bridgette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait. Marinette's aunt is Bridgette? Who could have come up with such a obvious way to get her and Felix together? (note my sarcasm)

**_Felix's POV_ **

Once the trio left the bakery, the rest of the walk was relatively quiet. The two teens walked a little ways ahead with Felix trailing behind. Adrien, bless his heart, tried his best to make conversation with Marinette. But despite his best efforts, the girl would simply either nod or shake her head, all the while her face bright red.

_'This kid is an idiot,'_ Felix thinks as he watches them.  _'It's painfully obvious she really likes him, but he's too naive to see it. Oh this is gonna be fun..."_ He smirks to himself. For a reason unknown to him, Felix has been truthfully a bit more cheerful than usual, and doesn't have to work as hard to put on a smile.  _'It must have something to do with the fact Master Fu told me I'd get to see Milady.'_

Felix is teared from his thoughts when he reaches the courtyard of the school of his youth. He looks at the building as the memories of school life come flooding in. His occupied mind is interrupted by a high-pitched noise, that has him jumping in surprise.

"Adrikinnnnnnnnnsssssss!!!!!" A blonde girl comes  down the stairs and towards Adrien. She looks like she's going to tackle him, so naturally out of defense, Felix jumps in front of Adrien and shields him from harm. The girl runs into his stomach and tumbles back a little. She rubs her forehead a little before looking up at the man like he was something that just came out of a dog.

"Excuse you?How dare you get in my way!"The girl says with disgust.

"Excuse, _you_. I am trying to protect my nephew from harm. How dare  _you_  try to tackle him!" He says to the extremely rude girl. She looks at him in shock.

"Do you know who I am?!" She pokes him as she talks. "I am-" Felix grabs her hand and pushes it away from him.

"Can you please stop poking me? It's quite annoying." The blonde stared at him in shock. She quickly recovered with a scoff and continued to get her point  **(hahaha get it? "point" hahaha.....ha..... Ahem, ok I'm done)** across.

"I am Chole Bourgeois, daughter of the mayor Andrew Bourgeois! And if you think for one second that my father won't hear about this, you're dead wrong!" There was a silence as Felix stared intently at the mean girl. She finally spoke with great irritation. "What are you staring at?!" Suddenly his eyes go wide.

"Now I see it! You are defiantly Andrew's daughter."

"WHAT?!" Chloe looked at the man like he was crazy. Felix crouched down to the girl's level.

"Hey, do me a favor and tell your old man that Felix Agreste is back in Paris. I would love to catch up with old Andy sometime, okay?"

"O-Okay." The girl said a little frightened. And with that Felix led Marinette and Adrien inside.

"Wow." Is all Adrien could say after the encounter he just witnessed.

"You know Chloe's dad?" Marinette asked as they walked up the stairs.

"Yeah, he went to school with me and your aunt. And I've actually known Ms. Bourgeois out there, since she was born, same as Adrien."

_'God she looks just like her mother.'_ Hethought with a hint of sadness. Mrs. Bourgeois  had also gone to school with him, she and Andrew were highschool sweethearts. When he heard of her death, he had paid a visit to Andrew. Yet, Chole doesn't remember because she had been so young.

The three of them rounded the corner, into the classroom. When they entered, pairs of eyes all landed on them simultaneously.

"Um.... Hi everyone." Adrien smiled awkwardly.

"Bro, who's the dude?" Nino says pointing to his tall companion.

"This is my uncle, Felix."

"Wow, Adrien I didn't know you had an uncle."

_'Neither did I'_ He thought to himself.

Adrien and Marinette went and sat in their respective seats. While Felix went to introduce himself to Ms. Bustier. He explained their situation and she smiled and nodded.

"So tell me," Alya whispers to her best friend. "Why did you walk to school with Adrien?"

The blue haired girl flushed as Alya smirked.

"W-Well, I was s-sleeping and A-Adrien and his uncle c-came by..." Marinette fidgeted in her seat. "And... my m-mom told me t-to walk with them." Alya was about to say something but she was interrupted by Ms. Bustier.

"Okay everyone, we have a special guest with us." She gestures to the man at her side. "This is Mr. Felix Agreste, he is Adrien's uncle. And he will be joining us for the next few days."

Felix gives the class a charming smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. I'd love to get to know some of Adrien's friends. Also please don't call me Mr. Agreste, it makes me sound like my brother." Everyone laughs at this for a moment. "You may call me Felix."

Everyone burst into whispers about the new person in the room. Alya leans over to Marinette and whispers in her ear.

"He's pretty hot, I guess we know where Adrien gets his looks." Marinette's face blew up and Alta smirked.

"Alya!" Marinette whisper-shouted.

"What, it's the truth." Everyone started to settle down when Ms. Bustier started talking again.

"There will also be another person joining us."

_'Huh? I didn't know someone else was coming.'_ Felix thought.

"I don't know when they'll be here." The woman looks at her watch. "She seems to be running a bit late."

_'She?'_ Felix thought again.

Suddenly the burst open and a woman came barreling through. She tripped on nothing and comically fell to the floor. She stood unsteadily and rubbed her head. She looked to the class, seeing they had been watching her.

"Oh sorry! I'm a bit late aren't I?" The woman said giggling a little.

Felix was stunned. He knew the minute he saw her. It was unmistakable. It had been so long. Her long blue hair, now looked to be short and in a tight bun. Her bright blue eyes were still so full of energy. The only thing missing was her stuttering. But it was definitely her.

"Bridgette?" He said with shock. The woman turned around to see her high school crush standing right in front of her.

"F-Felix?!"

_'There it is...'_ he thought. Ms. Bustier decided to butt in right then.

"Everyone this is our second guest, Bridgette Cheng. She is Marintte's aunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love how Felix and Bridgette have this moment... Then the teacher comes in and is completely oblivious to the tension in the air. Stay tuned, and STAY MIRACULOUS!


	4. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bridgette's conversation with Master Fu.

**_A few days ago..._ **

Master Fu pressed the "End Call" button, thinking about his conversation.

_'Maybe I shouldn't have told Felix who Ladybug was.'_ The old man shakes his head _. 'It doesn't matter now, it's already done.'_

He puts the piece of paper labeled "CHAT NOIR" back in the cylinder. Then he grabs the one labeled "LADYBUG" and dials the number.

"You're going to call her too?" Wayzz asks his master.

"Yes Wayzz, both Ladybug and Chat Noir are in dire need of assistance."

The line rings three times before a woman answers.

"Ah- oh, hello?" She awkwardly answers.

"Hello, Ladybug."

"Master Fu? Wow it's been so long since I've heard from you!" She beams on the other line. "How's everything in Paris? Is my family alright?"

"Your family is safe, and so is Paris thanks to our heroes."

"Yes, I've seen them on the news. Very nice choices I'd say, Master."

"Thank you, I'm glad you approve."  The man take a breath. "I called to inform you've on a few things. One being the identities of the new heroes."

"Are you sure that's okay? I mean, I thought we weren't supposed to have connections with the miraculous after we gave them up."

"Yes, but drastic times call for drastic measures." He pauses. "The new Ladybug is Marinette."

The line is silent for a moment.

"Marinette, as in my  _niece_ , Marinette?"

"Yes."

"Huh. You know somehow it makes perfect sense. And yet I'm still having trouble processing it."

"If it helps any, she is completely and utterly worthy of her position."

He hears the woman giggle a little in the other line.

"Oh I believe that without a doubt."

The line is silent again. New information in the air and tension in the brain.

"So, what happened?" The woman's voice is laced with concern.

"I recently watched an akuma fight that had them struggling much more than usual."

"What do you need me to do?"

"I want you to mentor the new Ladybug."

"Oh I get mentor her?! That's awesome, I can show her all the tricks I learned as Ladybug!"

"I've also contacted Chat Noir, as he will also be mentoring. I think it is also time the two of you meet."

"M-Meet Chat?" She suddenly becomes anxious. "I haven't seen him in years. I doubt he wants to see me..."

"You underestimate his dedication." Master Fu smirks a little. "Well, I will contact you later for more details on this operation."

"Okay sounds goo- OH Wait! You didn't tell me who the new Chat Noir is."

Master Fu pauses and purses his lips _. 'I did tell Chat Noir. It's only fair if I tell her.'_

"His name is Adrien."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was so short. I have a lot of ideas that I want to show you guys, and I'm just excited to get to it. Until next time, STAY MIRACULOUS!


	5. A Day In Class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! Sorry its been a while... I've been really busy with school, but don't worry I'll try to update more frequently after school's over. But it won't be extremely frequent, I still want to write quality chapters for you all. So here's the next chapter, enjoy!

**_Back to the present~_ **

Bridgette had many awkward moments in her life. But this had to be at the top of the list.

Seeing her high school after 30 years in her niece's high school classroom, is not how she had pictured their reunion. But her she was, gawking at Felix Agreste in the flesh, feeling more like a teenager than grown woman.

_'Okay Bridgette, you're fine. Just stay calm and form words...'_

"F-Felix, what doing here are you?"

_'Nailed it!'_

"I should be asking you the same thing." He chuckled. Wait-chuckled? Felix didn't  _chuckle_.

"Oh do you two know each other?" Miss Bustier asked. Bridgette nodded not trusting herself to speak. But she didn't have to.

"Yes, actually we went here for high school together." Felix smiled and scratched the back of his neck. Bridgette unintentionally cocked an eyebrow at him. He looked at her and she flushed. "It's great to see you again Bridgette."

'Okay who is this and what have they done with Felix?!'

This wasn't the Felix she knew! He was cold and didn't speak unless absolutely necessary. And he certainly didn't show emotion of any kind except a scowl.

Not that she was complaining that he was being more outgoing. She just isn't used to it. If she didn't know any better, she say he was acting more like-

Suddenly, the phone rang and Miss Bustier answered. She nodded her head saying 'yes' and 'Okay' a few times before hanging up.

"I'm sorry class there is an unexpected meeting I need to go to right now. Um, I guess you can talk to our guests. So mind to maybe talk about your occupations?"

"Oh no problem." Bridgette smiles kindly and Miss Bustier leaves. Bridgette looked to the class and giggled nervously.

_'Crap, I didn't think this through!'_

"Um, so hi everyone. I'm Bridgette Cheng, Marinette's aunt." She waved a little. Alya raised her hand. "Yes?"

"So how do you two know each other again?" Alya smirked as Bridgette blushed.

"W-Well, I.....uh.... Shouldn't we be talking about what we do for a living?"

"Oh come on Bridgette, it was just a question." Felix spoke up and laughed. "It's not like it's an exciting story."

_'If only you knew...'_

"Fine.... We went to high school together-"

"Here, actually." Felix cut in and Bridgette resisted the urge to glare. Nino raised his hand. "Yes?"

"So you are Adrien's uncle-" Nino points to Adrien.

_'Oh so that's Adrien. Huh I thought he'd look more, Chat-y.'_

"-and you are Marinette's aunt?' Nino points to Marinette.

The adults both nod. Alya chuckles and Nino gives her a fist bump.

_'Are they working together?!'_

Alix raised her hand. "So why did you both come to Paris?"

"I came to see Marinette of course! Speaking of which, Marinette where's my welcome hug?" Bridgette smiled and opened her arms as Marinette came to hug her. "I've missed you Little Lady!"

Adrien and Felix flinched a little at the nickname, but no one noticed. Marinette went back to her seat and Adrien smiled at their interaction.

"Hey I've got an idea! Let's play a game!" Felix smiled.

"You want to play a game? You?" Bridgette spoke before her brain caught up with her. Felix was behaving strange, but for some reason it seemed familiar to her.

"Yes, lets play Never Have I Ever-"

"Felix! They are children!"

"-but without any alcohol." Felix laughed at Bridgette's red face. "We'll go around the room and if you have done something that someone says, then you stand up. This way we can get to know a little bit about all of you."

"That's actually....a really good idea..." Bridgette thought deeply.

"Surprised?"

"Not really. I just didn't think of that."

Felix grabs a couple of lone chairs to sit on at the front of the room.

"Okay, we'll start with you." Felix says pointing to Nino. The boy shrugs and thinks for a moment.

"Never have I ever, peed in public."

The whole class burst into laughter.

"Nice way to break the ice Nino." Alya chuckles. Felix pinches the bridge of his nose and furrows his eyebrows.

"Ooo Nino, it looks like  _urine_  trouble." Adrien says with a smile as the class groans. Felix gives out a snort, and starts bursting into laughter.

"That was good one Adrien!!" Felix laughed. Adrien's lit up with joy. His uncle likes puns?! This was gonna be fun.

The class went on with their game for the whole class period. Bridgette and Felix learned about Marinette and Adrien's friends, and how they acted with them. Everyone had a good time.

For the rest of the morning, Bridgette and Felix followed their respective teen around the school. They had some classes together and some not. They passed each other in the hall, reminiscing in this school of memories.

**_~Lunch~_ **

Bridgette, Marinette, and Alya return to the Dupain-Cheng bakery for lunch. They all go up to Marinette's room to eat.

Bridgette walks up the ladder and smiles at the room.

"Something's never change huh?" She giggles.

"What do you mean Bri?" Marinette looks around in question.

"Your room is still pink, sure you've made it a bit more teen-like, but it still how it used to be." Bridgette smiles fondly.

"Well, it was your room too."

Bridgette looks around the room. Memories of her youth come flooding back. The school, the room, her friends, Tikki and the miraculous, and Felix....

_'Wait, Felix?!'_ Bridgette looks at the pictures on the wall, to see a young boy with blonde hair. She blinks and suddenly is taken out of her trance to find that the boy isn't Felix, but Adrien.

She moves closer to the pictures and examines them closely. 'Well, he sure does look like Felix.' The bluenette's thoughts are suddenly cut off by the younger bluenette's screech.

"AH! Um, t-that's nothing!" Marinette scrambles to cover the magazine clip-outs.

"Oooo does the Little Lady have a crush?" Bridgette giggles. Alya just laughs loudly.

"'Crush' is an understatement-" She pulls down the chart of Adrien's schedule. "-'Obsessed' is more like it."

"ALYA!!" Marinette shrieks.

Bridgette looks at the schedule, then the pictures, then Marinette. The scarlet-faced teen looks up at her in embarrassment. Bridgette starts to giggle, which turns into a laugh. The girls look at each other in confusion, but laugh seems to be contagious because both of them start to join her.

After a few minutes, Bridgette starts to calm down.

"You know, you are just like me Mari."

"What do you mean?" The girl asks with a giggle.

"When I was your age, I have this huge crush on Felix Agreste. And let's just say that Adrien is not the only Agreste to have graced these walls."

"Are you serious?!" Marinette eyes widened. Bridgette nods.

"It must run in the family." Alya jokes.

"Yeah..." Bridgette giggles lightly.

_'So, Marinette loves Adrien who is also Chat Noir. And if reports are anything to go off of, Chat Noir loves Ladybug who is also Marinette. And there is also the fact that Adrien just so happens to be the nephew of my high school crush, Felix Agreste. God what have I brought myself into? Now I understand why Master Fu insisted on a reveal.'_

"Bri?" Marinette snaps her fingers in front of Bridgette's face, breaking her mental crisis.

"Oh, yes?"

"Mom said the food is ready."

"Why didn't you just say so?!" Bridgette shouts, grabbing her hand and running downstairs.

"But I did!" Marinette laughs as she is dragged to the kitchen.

The girls all have a delicious lunch, while talking about two very special blondes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love how close Marinette and Bridgette are!! They're so cute <3 The next chapter is gonna be out soon. I got a really great idea while writing this one so... Thanks for reading, and as always STAY MIRACULOUS!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Master Fu, you've done it again. What will Felix do with this information? We'll see...


End file.
